1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a battery pack, and more particularly to a battery pack in which a protective circuit module is protected from static electricity, thereby improving the reliability of the battery.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, a secondary battery is provided with a protective circuit module, considering stability. Such a protective circuit module provided in a secondary battery is fabricated by forming a printed circuit pattern on an insulating substrate, and then, by attaching a plurality of semiconductor devices and a protective circuit to the printed circuit pattern.